Golden
by Kiryume
Summary: Mizael and Yuuma are aiming for new beginnings. (MizaYuu/Sphereshipping. Post canon, a bit spoilerish?)


"A little more to the left!" Mizael orders the workers around once more through his megaphone, not content with the positioning of the statue. It is the only thing left to arrange and he wants it to be perfect – it still doesn't convince him and the workers have been complaining for several hours now about how unfairly they're being treated.

Mizael whistles at one of them to stop dozing off and get back to work and projects his voice through the megaphone again. "No, I don't like it there, more to your right! No, not mine,_ yours_! "

There's a general groan of protest before the statue is moved. Mizael rolls his eyes and almost calls them 'weak human's but remembers that he's one as well now and keeps silent except for a tongue click. He is about to complain about how badly balanced the statue is when a darker hand (covered in small scars and callous unlike his) pushes the device away and two rough lips press against his cheek; Mizael sighs and gives up, turning around to face the intruder.

"Yuuma."

Yuuma's giggling has Mizael smiling in no time and ruffling his hair with a silent acceptance of the fact that he needed to chill out a bit. Yuuma has grown with the years and is now just as tall as Mizael, and by the way things are going probably will surpass him in height quicker than expected. He's also buffer and everyone keeps saying that he's taking after his father – Mizael never got to know Kazuma but if everything is true then he must have been a very handsome man.

Yuuma steals a kiss and that brings Mizael back to his senses. He's blushing (like a downright _idiot_) and looks at anything but Yuuma since he's been staring at him for three whole minutes lost in thought. It is a lucky head movement, for it's enough to notice his precious statue dangling left and right about to fall. His outburst seems to terrify the slacking workers almost instantly and they set it back straight without any further delay.

Mizael keeps grunting insults with Yuuma's laughter as background noise, and after a few more unnecessary (totally necessary) adjustments the statue's position pleases Mizael and everyone finally breathes in with relief.

"Can we reveal it now?" Yuuma asks with unhidden excitement, hands fiddling on the huge cloth covering it. Even Mizael's heart rate is increasing as he grabs the material as well right next to Yuuma. It's a big moment for both of them and someone else who they hope is witnessing it.

"We do it at three." Mizael shoos the other people away and leaves his entire focus on Yuuma and the statue. They nod and Mizael begins to count – _one, two, three_ – then they both pull at the same time and are forced to cover their eyes from the brightness of the gold it's sculpted in. In front of them stands tall the statue of a dragon, but not any dragon. Numeron Dragon has its wings wide open in front of the entrance it's guarding, as if protecting it, its owners, and whoever would walk through those doors.

It has a serious expression but Yuuma and Mizael can see the hint of a smile that it glints. They hold hands, fingers intertwined, and Mizael briefly closes his eyelids to enjoy the warmth before looking at the dragon again with a serene face. Now Yuuma and he can truly move on and he can fully use this chance he's been offered.

"Think he likes it?" Yuuma interrupts the silence as his head rests on Mizael's shoulder. "I mean we did get the best artist in town but—"

"He loves it." Mizael squeezes Yuuma's hand and lets his head fall on his with an exhale. "Perhaps he would complain that he doesn't look fierce enough."

"How much fiercer can you make a dragon?"

"Not much, to say, but you know he complains whenever he hides he's happy."

"Just like you do." Yuuma nuzzles closer and points at the inscription adorning the statue's pedestal, confused. "What's that?"

"Oh," Mizael smiles, "that's a little extra I added and thought someone like him would appreciate."

"What language is it in?" Yuuma lets go and kneels next to it, running his fingers over the complex symbols. Mizael joins him and follows the tracings too, humming a song he didn't even recall learning.

"Chinese, an old dialect that were spoken in my past life."

"And what does it mean?"

"It says '_In honor of Kaito Tenjo, who was the true weaver of galaxies'_." Mizael stands up and strokes one of Numeron Dragon's wings, still holding hope that it will move out of nowhere and lash at him for daring to touch without permission, but it doesn't happen. Kaito has moved on, and a statue is just a statue but it means so much to him, to _Yuuma_, that it wouldn't have been appropriate to leave it out from the proof that they were heading towards a new future.

Yuuma doesn't linger with the sign anymore and takes Mizael by the hand again to drag him inside. That building is theirs, it's what they've been fighting for. Despite there being dozens of other Chinese restaurants in town, they know there's not even one like theirs; the Dragulon restaurant is filled with hope. Yuuma's hope, Mizael's hope, and the hope Kaito left both of them when his spirit left the living for good.

Everything is new and clean and unused, even the kitchen is sparkling. Nasch will be there in no time to give orders to a bunch of trainee chefs, Gilag will guard the door and Vector will most likely sulk between serving and stealing Nasch's food. They have it all planned, all envisioned and things shined more than ever.

Back at the entrance, the dragon slightly moves its head towards the closing doors. _Kattobingu, Yuuma, Mizael. I count on you to live on._


End file.
